


Getting You Off is My New Favourite Hobby

by Coffee_and_Cigarettes



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Cigarettes/pseuds/Coffee_and_Cigarettes
Summary: John is a gentleman, Helen decides to seduce him.





	Getting You Off is My New Favourite Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> John and Helen have sex for the first time. Pure filth.

Helen was prepared. She had bought a new set of underwear. Black, flimsy lace to wear underneath her simple navy blue dress; sinful and expensive.

Tonight, she was going to seduce John Wick.

John was too much of a gentleman to make the first move, even though they had been seeing each other for the past three months now, and she accepted and appreciated it, but a girl could only wait so long before losing her mind.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Helen." John said quietly, taking a sip from his glass of red wine. "That restaurant was horrible, we're never having dinner there again."

"Oh, but I still had fun, baby." Helen laughed, propping her elbow on the back of the couch and resting her head on her fist. "Because you were there."

They had left and ordered take-out instead, after realizing how bad the food in one of the most expensive restaurants in the city was, and went back to John's place. Sitting on the couch in his living room, her legs comfortably in his lap with his big strong hand on her shin, Helen wasn't disappointed that their night out was cut so short. Not at all.

"And I'm still having fun, because you're here with me." She raised her eyebrows suggestively as she admired him, her eyes roaming down his body.

John was dressed completely in black, his hair soft and fluffy, dark strands falling onto his face and a light stubble on his cheeks. Helen wanted to climb into his lap, or pull him down on top of her. Either way was fine, she didn't care. She just wanted him. She had never felt the urge to be close to someone so badly in her life.

John was gazing at her fondly as he caressed her leg, his big warm palm stroking slowly up and down. He always stopped right beneath her knee, never letting his hand slip further up to her thigh. It drove Helen crazy. The man didn't even do it on purpose to tease her; she doubted that he was even aware of the effect it had on her. Ironically, John was not the type to make any awkward and inappropriate advances like the majority of men was.

Silence set in between them, stretched, expanded as John stared into her whiskey-coloured eyes, trying to decipher the actual meaning behind her words.

"But I still need to make it up to you, Helen. I'll have to think of something more exciting to do with you next time." He said eventually, his voice gravelly from alcohol and weariness; the effect of the late night hour.

"I'm looking forward to it." Slowly, Helen withdrew one leg from his lap, rubbing her foot over his thigh to get a reaction out of him, but making sure to avoid his crotch.

John snatched her foot with one hand, his thumb digging into her heel and his fingers gripping her instep tightly. Helen tensed, jumping a little at his unexpected move, and bit her lip to suppress a moan. Her heart picked up pace, she waited in anticipation for his next move, wondering if he was going to seize the opportunity and lure her into his bed.

He licked his bottom lip, the corner of his mouth twitched lightly in amusement, his warm chocolate eyes sparkling with mirth as he held her gaze. He applied a little more pressure onto her heel, the pad of his thumb swirling once against the ball of her foot firmly, causing her to squirm at the touch.

"More wine?" He suddenly asked, averting his gaze from her and releasing her foot from his strong grip, breaking the tense moment between them.

Helen was stunned for a second. She exhaled heavily, but discreetly, so John wouldn't notice how wound up she already was.

"It's... it's getting late, John... I should probably get going..." She said hesitantly, glancing at the watch on her wrist and then up into his face, hoping to detect some sort of disappointment. Maybe he would change his mind in a second and ask her to stay the night.

"Of course. I'm not going to keep you." John gave her a little smile and shifted on the couch, about to get up.

Helen moved her legs off his lap and sighed quietly. If he only knew how much she wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

John stooped to gather the plates with leftovers on his coffee table, trying to convince himself to be strong and let her go. He hoped Helen didn't see the outlines of the bulge that had started forming in his pants.

"Let me help you with the dishes before I go." Helen jumped up off the couch and grabbed the wine glasses, following him into the kitchen. She was stalling, looking for an in, the right moment to tell him that she wanted to sleep with him.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." John declined her offer, his voice gentle and smooth. He put his hand lightly on her back and smirked when he felt a shudder run through her at his touch. Quickly, he let his hand fall down again, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable or pressured into something.

Helen put the dirty wine glasses in the sink, turning back to him, but John had never moved from his spot, and she collided with his broad chest when he took a step towards her. They laughed awkwardly, a little embarrassed.

"So... this was nice." Helen said softly, looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah. Yes, it was." John replied. A strand of her brown hair got stuck to her cheek and he itched to lift his hand and brush it back, but he shoved his hand in his pants' pocket to resist temptation. He had been struggling the whole evening to keep his hands to himself, and he was close to losing the battle.

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes sparkled. "I'm not keeping count or anything, but... this is our fifth date, right? Tired of me yet?" She tugged at the rolled up sleeve of his black shirt teasingly, flashing him a mischievous smile.

John couldn't help but smile back at her. "No. That's never gonna happen, Helen."

Helen let out a soft, surprised laugh, evidently happy about his words. John shuddered, feeling his cock stir in his slacks, and inhaled deeply.

She licked her lips and leaned into him, placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, barely brushing his lips. "Good night, John."

"Good night, Helen." He whispered back, his warm breath tickling her face.

She wanted to pull away, but his hand on the small of her back lingered for five seconds too long, holding her in place.

Helen let out a sigh, said his name softly. And kissed him.

Her hand slipped from his shoulder to his back, her arm wrapping around him and her body pressing into him. John's muffled groan against her mouth shot a spark straight to her core, and she shivered. He parted his lips for her and allowed her to deepen the kiss, his hands moving from her back further down to her ass and pulling her close to him.

Helen realized this was the moment she had been waiting for, and she didn't hesitate to express her desire.

"Fuck me, John." She whispered hoarsely, pulling back to look into his eyes. For a second she feared he would act like a gentleman again, and turn her down politely.

But John grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up with a desperate growl, turning around with her in his arms and setting her down on the kitchen counter. Helen let out a surprised squeal, and then laughed and parted her legs for him, pulling him in between, flush against her body.

John gripped a fistful of her hair and forced her head back, nipping at her jaw swiftly before trailing harsh, wet kisses down her neck.

"John..." Helen moaned his name, breathing heavily. She choked a little as she drew in a deep breath and leaned further back, almost losing her balance when his hand slipped underneath her dress and his fingers squeezed her thigh; his grip on her possessive, painful. The switch occurring inside him was immediate. He was not only the polite, gentle, and obliging man anymore; she had riled him enough to let this other more cool, calculated, and beast-like side of him out.

John pressed his lips to hers again and she kissed him hungrily, slipping her hands into his hair and yanking at the thick strands, her nails scratching his scalp. He moaned deep in his throat, and broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure, you want this, Helen?" John asked hoarsely, cupping her face. "Maybe we should wait - "

"I want this." Helen reassured him, wiggling against him and trying to pull him even closer, even though he was already pressed tightly to her chest. "I want you, John."

She pulled his face down to her again, and John laughed softly against her lips. Helen had made herself clear and he was not going to argue with her. She tugged his shirt out of the waistband of his slacks and started undoing the buttons, and John shrugged out of it when she shoved the fabric impatiently off his shoulders.

She scratched her nails down his chest and hooked her legs around his thighs, pulling him in again. "You're so fucking sexy, John. You know that?" She breathed into his ear, sucked his earlobe into her mouth. "God, my panties are so fucking soaked. I've been wet for you the whole night, baby."

John raised his eyebrows, smirking down at her. "Yeah? Let me see..." He growled, pushing his hand between her thighs and cupping her pussy.

"Fuck..." He groaned when he found her dripping, her underwear completely soaked through just like she had said. He stroked her with his palm, making her whimper and push into his hand. "John, please... please..."

He stopped touching her and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, tugging them down her hips first and then tearing the lace easily in half. She jumped and gasped, having not expected his strength nor his aggressiveness. "Jesus..." She cursed, clinging onto his shoulders.

"I'll buy you a new pair, darling." He tossed the ruined garment aside, grabbed her under her knees and pulled her to him. "C'mere, Helen."

With a chuckle, she pressed her face to his chest and bit into his nipple, making him hiss. Her hand slid further down, cupping his bulge and stroking him through his pants as she gave him a mischievous grin.

"Oh Johnny, look at that, it feels so big..."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" John's voice was already wrecked, deep and rough, thick with lust.

Quickly, Helen undid his belt, pulling it out of the loops. She opened his pants and John tugged them down his hips, revealing his hard length to her. He was long and, most importantly, thick. Beautiful, prominent veins under the velvety skin. She felt her core tighten and flutter at the sight of him. Her cunt would be stretched around his cock like it had never been before.

Helen licked her lips, letting out a shuddering sigh. "I knew everything about you had to be big, John." She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed him lightly before sliding her fist to the head of his cock and teasing the slit with the pad of her thumb.

John sucked in a breath through his teeth, and exhaled with a deep groan. "Helen..."

"Yes, baby?" She nipped at his bottom lip, tracing a thick vein of his length with one finger.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." He pushed his lips to her mouth, forcing his tongue past her lips. He felt her arms coming around him, her hands searching frantically for purchase, clawing at his shoulder blades as he kissed her roughly, like a starving man.

He slid his own hand up the side of her body, squeezing her breast gently before moving to her back to pull the zipper of her dress down. His calloused pads grazed her bare skin, teased along her spine. He snapped her bra open, making Helen dig her nails deeper into his arms. He pushed her dress and bra down her shoulders and cupped one breast, sucking her nipple roughly into his mouth. His stubble prickled along the soft skin of her chest and she whimpered, a little shocked by his forwardness, but thrilled nonetheless.

"Too fast?" John rasped against her collar bone, leaving more gentle kisses along her throat. He ordered himself quietly to slow down and not be so desperate, to be less of an animal that had been starving for weeks. Helen sucked in deep breaths of air, shaking her head. "No... no, John..."

But John still braced both his hands on either side of her and nuzzled her neck, giving the both of them a moment to catch their breath. "Helen, baby. Show me what you got there underneath your dress. Let me see your sweet little cunt." He placed a hot, wet kiss to her cheek, sucked lightly on her pulse point until she let out a deep moan, squirming. "Pull up your dress and show me what's mine, baby."

Helen whimpered at his possessive growl, and gathered the skirt of her dress with shaky hands, bunching it up around her waist. It was already dark outside, the kitchen was brightly-lit, and she knew John had the full view of her, leaving nothing to imagination. She was slick and ready for him, dripping enough to have left a wet spot on his kitchen counter; and John could see it.

He dipped two of his thick fingers in between her folds, and Helen flinched with a whine and put her flat palm against his chest when she felt his warm touch for the first time on her heated flesh. He stroked along her entrance slowly, gathering her slickness and spreading it all over her cunt.

"Soft and dripping wet... all for me..." He groaned, placing a sloppy kiss to her head. His thumb grazed her swollen clit, and Helen's hips jerked forward.

"John... please..." She closed her hand around his wrist, needing his fingers deep inside her. But he pulled his hand back with a faint smirk and sucked on his fingers, groaning softly as he savoured the taste of her on his tongue, in his mouth.

She dared to look up into his eyes and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw the predatory look on his face. Desire laced with hunger for her, a hint of greedy satisfaction, knowing he would finally get what he had been after all along.

She made a grab for him, nails digging into his biceps, but he was faster. His right hand wrapped around the back of her neck, his mouth pressed down on hers with an impatient growl and the head of his cock rubbed along her pussy as he pushed her down on the counter. Helen squeezed her thighs around him, tugging at him and clinging to him, trying to bring him impossibly close. They kissed sloppily, impatiently, teeth clashing. Helen was sure to have nipped his lips and chin accidentally more than once in a clumsy and not sexy way, but John didn't care.

He wanted her, all of her. He gripped his cock and aligned himself with her entrance, spreading her folds.

"Oh fuck, John... I want you so much, give it to me... please, baby..." Helen whispered, feeling herself clench in anticipation of his thick cock entering her. But then she felt him tense and hesitate, the muscles in his arms bulging under the strain.

"Fuck, Helen..."

"What is it, baby?"

"No condom..." John let out a frustrated groan, followed by a heavy sigh in resignation, making Helen laugh shakily. He looked so disappointed, like he wouldn't get the sweet delicious candy he had been promised all night.

"My purse, the little side compartment." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and tilted her chin in the direction where she had left it, lying on the counter within reach.

He grabbed her purse and found the condom immediately, noticing with a smirk that it wasn't the only one. A hot delicious chill caused him to shiver, he wanted to fall down to his knees before that woman and worship her like the Goddess that she was to him.

"You've come prepared, huh?" He chuckled when he stepped back in between her legs, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him and started placing hot little kisses all over his face and neck.

"Of course, baby. I've wanted you for so long, John..." She whispered hotly in between kisses. "C'mere, big boy."

John tried to focus through the dizziness and fog of lust, tearing open the little foil packet and taking the condom out. Helen watched him roll it onto his length, gnawing at her lip. "John... please..." She whined, tugging him towards her, feeling the head of his cock at her opening. "I'm gonna fucking die if you don't -"

John pushed into her forcefully, yanking her hips towards his cock, cutting her off. Helen choked on a sob and then let out a loud moan as the first few inches of him filled her, her head dropping to his shoulder. John moved inside her slowly, cursing under his breath and grunting at the tight heat enveloping him. His hand was at the small of her back, pulling her into him. He shoved his other hand into her hair, gripping the strands roughly.

"What was that, Helen?" He chuckled into her ear, giving a few slow and careful thrusts, forcing himself inside her further each time. But he was still not fully in.

"Fuck... you're so tight, baby..." He groaned, placing a wet kiss to her ear, and she trembled in his arms.

Helen brushed his shoulder with her lips before lifting her head and kissing up his neck. She bit and sucked at his skin, making sure to leave a bruise for everyone to see.

With a snarl, John shoved his hands underneath her ass and rammed into her all the way, sheathing himself completely. Helen cried out at the slight but pleasant burn, feeling the entire size of him stretching her.

"Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard." She begged helplessly, making him grin wolfishly.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied hoarsely and picked up his pace, moving faster and fucking roughly into her.

"Oh fuck! Yes..." She moaned, clinging onto him with her whole strength. "Uh, oh God... yes, yes..."

John lifted her a little, thrusting up into her hard and eliciting a sweet little squeak from her when he grazed the rough yet sensitive patch inside her, causing her cunt to flutter around him. He grinned, whispering curses into her ear.

"Oh, fuck! John! Right there, right there... that's it, baby... don't stop..."

He tried to keep his thrusts even, to hit her spot repeatedly. She was close already; it would be so easy to make her come, to make her fall apart.

"I want you to cum for me, baby. Want to feel your sweet cunt squeeze around me."

She pressed her lips to his reverently, moaning softly.

"Helen..." He whispered, and slowed his thrusts until he stilled completely, moving his hand between their bodies to where they were connected. He gathered her slickness and pressed his wet fingers down on her clit. Rubbing circles into the little swollen nub, he resumed his thrusts inside her, dragging the head of his cock against her sensitive spot. She whined and tensed, squirming against him, panting his name and bucking her hips into him. John felt her clench around him more and more, more wetness coating his cock. "Cum for me, Helen. Cum for me."

It was all it took. Hearing his deep rough voice, feeling his hot breath on her skin added to the burning ache and caused her body to let go. She buried her face in the crevice of his neck and came undone with a loud cry, her nails scratched his back and left their mark on his skin.

"Fuck..." John cursed at the almost painfully tight grip of her cunt. He fucked her through it, drawing circles on her clit until she made him stop.

"John... oh God... that was..." Helen breathed out, leaning back to look at him. "I really don't know what this was... it was unbelievable... fuck me... "

"I believe I just did, baby." He rumbled, pushing her hair out of her face and lifting his wet fingers to her lips. "Open your mouth."

She sucked on his fingers with a hum, her chuckle muffled as she licked her own wetness off of him. John continued rocking gently into her, causing her to whimper. She didn't expect him to be so strong and forceful, so assertive, but she should've known.

John withdrew his fingers from her mouth and tangled his hand in her hair, making her look at him as he moved within her, used her body to reach his own climax. His pupils seemed to have melted into his warm brown irises, turning them to almost black depths at the verge of orgasm.

"Fuck, baby... such a tight little cunt..." He panted and growled, squeezing his eyes shut as he came hard inside her. Helen felt his hips stutter; he crushed her body to his when he spilled his load into the condom.

Helen combed through his damp hair, shuddering when he stilled and his body shook against her. "John, honey..."

He attacked her lips again, kissing her urgently, almost abrasively. With a greed she had never experienced before. She could barely breathe.

He let go of her and pulled out carefully, she gasped for air. John gave her a dirty grin, dark eyes glinting. He looked so beautiful, relaxed.

"It's dark outside, Helen." John rasped as he pulled the condom off of his softening length.

"Yeah... it's pretty late." She closed her legs timidly when he stepped back to throw the used condom in the trash bin, turning his back on her for a second.

Her eyes widened slightly. She saw the tattoos, the array of old and fresh scars on his skin. A string of confusing thoughts rushing through the post-coital haze of her mind. But she was not really surprised or scared. He was a dark, mysterious man. Enigmatic. She had sensed it when they first met that there was something different, out of the ordinary, about him.

She watched him pull up his underwear and pants, saw the muscles work under the scarred skin and the tattoos and had to clench her thighs when her body reacted accordingly, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Fuck..." She muttered quietly, biting down on her lip hard. John turned back to her in time to catch the hazy look in her eyes before she smiled at him brightly.

He stared at her in silence, long and hard. "I can't let you drive all the way to your apartment at this hour."

"I understand." Helen replied, running her hands up his chest when he stepped in front of her. "I'm not in a hurry to get home, John."

John nodded quietly, and then took a hold of her and threw her over his shoulder in one swift and smooth motion. Helen let out a squeal, and laughed, wrapping her arms around him to not lose balance as John carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Helen pressed a loud, wet kiss to his shoulder and snuggled up to him, drawing circles around his nipple with her fingertips, causing goosebumps to form on his skin. John's arm around her waist tensed as he tightened his hold on her and placed a kiss into her hair before resting his chin on top her head and trapping her legs between his, hearing her laugh softly.

"No one's ever fucked me so good before. Thank you for that, Mr Wick." She taunted him, still a little breathless after another round of hot, sweaty sex.

John raised an eyebrow, glancing down at her with a half-smirk, and Helen broke into a fit of laughter at the expression on his face.

She cupped his face with one hand and kissed his cheek. "I mean it, John. I've wanted to sleep with you for months now, ever since we met... " She trailed off, licking her bottom lip as she caressed his chest slowly, dipping her hand teasingly underneath the blanket but stopping shortly without touching his cock. "Who knew you were hiding that body underneath all those layers of clothes, hm?"

John grumbled low in his throat, attacking her suddenly, tickling her sides. Helen squealed, squirming against his hands, and rolled onto her back to escape him, but he moved on top of her and trapped her underneath him. Mercifully, he stopped tickling her and ran one hand through her hair, stroking her softly.

"Helen... when we first met... " John hesitated, considering his words carefully, thinking about how he wanted to phrase his question.

Helen gave him a soft, encouraging smile. Her hands wandered along his back, she traced a little, but prominent scar on his left shoulder blade with the tips of her fingers.

She had seen his back. And she was still here, in his bed, underneath him. She never mentioned a word about it, didn't ask questions or demanded explanations as to who the fuck he was and what it was that he did. And she didn't run.

"What did you think of me? Were you scared of me, baby?" He whispered quietly, tensing up a little as he waited for her answer.

"No, not at all." Helen replied without hesitation and shook her head for emphasis, stroking his cheek with her knuckles. "I'll tell you what I thought... when you introduced yourself and shook my hand, I thought - I wondered what your hands could do to me, what they would feel like on me. I thought about your thick fingers inside me..."

Her smile turned into a dirty grin when John dropped his head to her chest with a heavy groan. "For God's sake, Helen."

"Someone's excited, huh?" She whispered, feeling his cock stiffen against her thigh. Suddenly, John moved and rolled onto his back again, pulling her with him, on top of him.

"Wanna know what I thought when I first saw you, Helen?" He growled, squinting his eyes at her when her hand moved down his body again.

"Yes, please." Helen grinned and bit her lip, closing her fist around him and giving him a few lazy strokes. "Tell me, John."

John groaned at her touch, looking up at her with hooded eyes. "I wanted to slide into your cunt and watch your eyes change when I filled you, I imagined the way they would glaze over and turn dark because of me. Because I was so fucking deep inside you." His voice was husky, thick with need for her, a gruff but mere rumble in the grey-blueish light of the bedroom.

"Oh John..." She breathed out, shifting slightly on top of him to reach for a condom. When she pulled her hand back, she knocked her purse off of the nightstand, and it tumbled to the floor.

Automatically, John sat up in bed to lean down and pick up her belongings, but Helen pressed a firm hand onto his chest and pushed him back into the pillows.

"Stay, John." She commanded sharply, opening the little packet and pulling the condom out. "I know you're a good little boy, honey. But it can wait."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry." John whispered hoarsely. The smirk on his face turned into a low, almost animalistic growl when she rolled the condom onto his rock-hard cock and spread her legs to guide him into her wet heat.

"Promise me, Helen - " He let out a grunt when she slowly sank onto him, took him deep inside her. "I'm not gonna wake up in the morning to find you gone. Don't bail on me, baby."

"Why would I do that, John?" The words came out as a long, breathy moan as she started rocking her hips.

"Because you regretted sleeping with me." John hissed as her tight cunt clenched around him and put his hands on her back, pulling her gently down to him.

"I'm never gonna regret sleeping with you, John." She whispered, pressing her lips softly to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
